Journey into Thauresil
by webweaver1
Summary: i suck at summaries. ok its about Gwenyfar finding her way into the land of Faery and stuff like that. and IM INSULTED. only one review. the story doesnt suck that much, and i welcome flames. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

_Ok so this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. This takes place in the middle of The Mists of Avalon right after Gwenyfar is kidnapped by her half brother Melodegranz, and then rescued by Lancelet. If you haven't read The Mists of Avalon then just bear with me. If you have any suggestions, say them. Flames are welcome. Please review._

Journey Into Thauresil 

Chapter 1: A magical barrier

It had been a day since Lancelet had rescued Gwenyfar from Melodegranz. They rode on in silence, their horses side by side, holding hands and smiling at each other. The other soldiers fell behind, scowling at their queen who seemed not to care that they thought, and pretty much knew that she was involved in adultery. But she didn't care, she didn't care at all. She loved Lancelet, and it was him who had saved her when she was in trouble, not her husband, King Arthur. No, it was never Arthur. 

But as they rode on and the sun went down, she realized she needed to think about what was happening, for if Arthur found out, he would be hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him. She also didn't want to get Lancelet into trouble either. So, she ordered them to stop and make camp. She told Lancelet she was going for a walk in the woods for a few hours, and that no one was to follow her, not even him. Try as he might he could not succeed in changing her mind.

                                                -                       -                        -

As Gwenyfar wandered deep into the depths of the forest, she came to an arch of twined branches and flowers. "Lovely" she thought as the stepped through it. But suddenly the scenery around her began to change and she felt dizziness sweep over her. 

What had been darkness was now warm, golden light. The air around her smelled like the sweet scent of lavender, honeysuckle and cinnamon. There were rows of beautiful tall trees with greenish silver leaves along either side of her, forming a hall. This place was utterly gorgeous, but she felt like eyes were watching her, and she grew afraid. Curiosity won over her though, and she continued her way through the path, until she came to a small clearing. Gwenyfar gasped in surprise, for, on a throne of colorful leaves and flowers of all sorts, sat a beautiful young woman. She just sat there smiling, fair as the morning light in contrast to the darker skinned people that stood all around her.

-Welcome, Gwenyfar, The woman said, to the land of Faery. I have been expecting you!


	2. Teldaine

Hello, ok here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW at the end! (please)

A recap of the last chapter:

Gwenyfar gasped in surprise, for, on a throne of colorful leaves and flowers of all sorts, sat a beautiful young woman. She just sat there smiling, fair as the morning light in contrast to the darker skinned people that stood all around her.

-Welcome, Gwenyfar, The woman said, to the land of Faery. I have been expecting you!

                                             -                       -                      -

Chapter 2: Teldaine

-Who are you? How d-do you kn-know my name? Gwenyfar mumbled. 

-I am Teldaine, queen of the Summer Country. And, my dear Gwenyfar, how do I not know your name?! You who have convinced Arthur into betraying the people of Avalon have become quite popular here in Faery. But I do not think that I would say that in a good way.

Gwenyfar held her head up high, anger flushing her cheeks as she curtsied.

-I greet you, Teldaine, but I would not say _that in a good way either. You who deny God and worship that witch harlot of yours have not become popular with me. As for Arthur, I did not convince him, but helped him to make the better decision. We are a strong kingdom and do not need Avalon or the little people._

-He broke his oath to us when he carried the sign of the Virgin Mary and not that of the Pendragon to battle. Even the Christians followed the Pendragon. And I know you were the one behind it all. 

-We have become a Christian court. Your Goddess is fake, and an omen of evil.

An outcry rose from the throats of the little people, and Teldaine stood up. Her face had gone pale, and her dark eyes flashed sparks.

-While you are in my hospitality you will not insult the Goddess.

She turned to the woman beside her.

-Get her something to eat and drink, and then bring her back here so I may decide what to do with her.

Gwenyfar followed the woman, upset and angry. She was suspicious of the food, but she hadn't eaten for hours and it smelled delicious. By the time she was led back to the clearing, an hour had gone by. The fairy queen eyed her. She no longer seemed friendly, but cold, and distant. The beautiful features of her face seemed to be carved from ice. When she spoke, her voice dripped with venom.

-This is your last chance to promise me that you will respect the old religion, and that you will tell Arthur to once again carry the banner of the Pendragon into battle. If you do not, you will be punished. He swore an oath to us, an oath that is sacred. It is a horrid thing to break an oath of this kind Gwenyfar, and if it continues, you shall pay. I advise you to choose wisely. 

-I will not respect any religion but Christianity. And the Pendragon shall never again fly over our armies. I do not wish my people to look upon the symbol of Satanism and sin, nor do I wish them to practice the art of whores. But you, you Teldaine, you should turn to God. There is still time for your soul to be saved. And if you do, I will pray for you every night, that you may go to Heaven when you die.

-There_ is_ a Goddess Gwenyfar, and the sooner you understand that, the better things will be for you! And what do I need of a God that is all about sinning and repent? I do not need to be saved Gwenyfar. When I die, my soul will travel to summer country, and then, after a while, I will reincarnate into another body. Of what, I do not know.

-Then you are a whore as well as your Goddess, and your soul will not be going anywhere but the unbearably hot flames that shall torture your for all of eternity in Hell.  

Teldaine once again stood up. Sparks darted from her eyes as she held up her hand to hush the angry murmurs that had throughout the clearing.

-I have had enough of your blasphemous talk. I have reached a decision that you will probably not like. If you want Hell and repent, I shall give it to you.

Teldaine's voice rang pure and harshly as she spoke the words that made many fairies tremble with fear. 

_Naslandarthai Komunlayen Thauresil, Naslandarthai Shlarmenthayei Thauresil._

Teldaine was a great queen, but if anyone went too far in making her mad, especially concerning the Great Mother Goddess, or the welfare and pride of her people, her punishment could be cruel.

-I sentence you, Gwenyfar, to two full days in the land of Thauresil. There, you will suffer, and the pain will run deep. But I can guarantee you Gwenyfar, that by the end of it, you will realize the true power of the Goddess!


	3. Spirit of a unicorn

A recap of the last chapter: 

Teldaine's voice rang pure and harshly as she spoke the words that made many fairies tremble with fear. 

_Naslandarthai Komunlayen Thauresil, Naslandarthai Shlarmenthayei Thauresil._

Teldaine was a great queen, but if anyone went too far in making her mad, especially concerning the Great Mother Goddess, or the welfare and pride of her people, her punishment could be cruel.

-I sentence you, Gwenyfar, to two full days in the land of Thauresil. There, you will suffer, and the pain will run deep. But I can guarantee you Gwenyfar, that by the end of it, you will realize the true power of the Goddess.

                                                                                    ~ 

Chapter 3: Spririt of a unicorn

Gwenyfar screamed, and tried to run away, but a fairy woman, surprisingly strong for her height grabbed her, while another tied her to a pole facing the throne. Gwenyfar shuddered, wondering what kind of evil magic had been cast to make the pole appear where minutes before there had been nothing. 

-Now, Teldaine cried, bring me my golden bow and arrows.

-No, Gwenyfar shrieked, you cannot hurt me!

The small woman who had gone running at Teldaine's cry had just come back, one huge, and beautiful golden bow in one hand, and a quiver of arrows in the other. Teldaine stood tall and raising her arms in a sweeping motion, made a small shrine appear before Gwenyfar's very eyes, bearing a goblet black as a hole, painted to look like the night sky, even in the summer heat. Frothing inside the goblet was a silver liquid, thick and metallic.

-Unicorn blood, Teldaine said quietly, but loud enough for Gwenyfar to hear.

-Unicorns do not really exist. It is only in fairy tales that you hear of them. 

-Indeed, but you seem to forget my dear Gwenyfar, that you _are in the Summer Country, or if you would prefer, the land of Faery! Or were you _trying_ to forget it? Any way I can assure you that unicorns do exist here, and there are actually quite a few of them near us right now! You see, when the first unicorn that lived here died, she gave her best friend, the fairy queen at the moment, and all the queens after that, the gift of her blood, so that they may use it to punish the blasphemous. Then, the fairy queen, called Malilia, plucked a few strings off the mane and tail of the unicorn, and twined them together to make the string of this bow. The unicorn's horn, which fell off when she died, was broken into tiny splinters, which were soon formed into deadly arrows that will never fail to hit their target. _

Teldaine took a deep breath, waiting a few minutes to see how this information would affect Gwenyfar. She watched as disbelief, anger, awe, doubt, and finally fear etched themselves across the face of her captive. She then continued.

-Because she was the first unicorn in Faery, her spirit will always remain, so that the goblet will always be full, the bowstring will never break, and the arrows will never run out. If you are pierced by one of these arrows, dipped into the blood of Glory, our beloved unicorn, you will be sent to Thauresil, where your punishment awaits you.

Then, smoothly and powerfully, Teldaine gripped an arrow between her two hands, lifted it up, and brought it back down, plunging its point into the goblet. The fairy queen's figure suddenly seemed to grow taller, and the look on her face was terrifying. Gwenyfar shuddered as she felt the energy surge all around her as Blade met Blood and the earth shook with a strange pulse. But in an instant it was all gone, and Teldaine returned to her normal size.

-You cannot hurt me! Gwenyfar screamed once again. Lancelet will realize I'm missing, and he will come and save me.

-Lancelet. Now that is another thing altogether! But, hear this, the usual entrance into Faery is somewhere in Avalon. The only reason you came here was because I wanted you to.

-But he will find a way!

-You love him and he loves you. Isn't that right?

Gwenyfar blushed and looked away. Although she tried to hide it, a look of longing swept over her youthful face.

-There is no need to deny it. Here in our land, and even in Avalon, it is no sin.

-But to I, who follows the teachings of God, it is a grave sin indeed. I am a married woman, High Queen of Britain, and yet, I love another man, and I have been involved in adultery.

-You should turn to the Goddess Gwenyfar, for she will help you find yourself. To her, it would be no sin for you to love Lancelet.

Teldaine's voice had grown soft and quiet, even kind. But to Gwenyfar it was too much like pity.

-NEVER! She shrieked.

-So be it! Teldaine's voice echoed loud and clear. With that, she raised her bow, fitting the arrow to it, and taking aim. In a graceful, fluid motion she let go, the arrow piercing Gwenyfar's heart.


End file.
